The Calon Series: The Heart Remembers
by MufflerVon
Summary: Regina and Emma share some memories. Calon is here, but no Henry.


"REGINA! Regina come quick!" Regina heard Emma's yell as she finished loading the dishwasher. She dropped the cup she was holding and ran to the living room, dreading what she might find. There, she found a beaming Emma, sitting on the floor next to the sofa, holing on to Calon. A _standing_ Calon. As Regina focused on Calon, Emma removed her hands from his sides and with knees wobbling, Calon gripped onto the sofa cushion and remained where he was. Regina clapped in delight. "Oh my baby boy! You clever, clever boy!" she exclaimed. She rushed over to him and swooped him up in her arms, swinging him around until he giggled loudly. Then she clutched him to her chest, as a tear fell from her eyes, completely caught up in the emotion of it. Calon immediately picked up on his Mommy's tears and dropped his head on her shoulder as his little arms went around her neck. Regina only clutched him tighter and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his unique baby smell.

From her place on the floor, Emma's grin faltered slightly at Regina's continued display of emotion. When Calon pulled himself up and didn't immediately land on his butt, Emma couldn't wait to share the moment with his mom. When she called her into the room, Emma couldn't wait to see her reaction. She had predicted some tears, but she had not expected this prolonged emotional moment. She uncurled her legs and stood, approaching Regina and Calon slowly, until Regina looked at her. Neither said a word, but Emma quickly put her arms around her family and pulled them close. She nuzzled her face next to Regina's ear and whispered "you okay beautiful?" Regina turned her face and kissed Emma sweetly on the lips. "I'm sorry Emma. I'm just being silly." She made to pull away, but Emma held her tightly. "Come and sit down babe, let's see if the little dude can do it again." Emma said as she pulled Calon from Regina's arms and placed him on the floor next to the sofa once again. Regina sat on the floor next to Calon and Emma curled around her from behind, pulling her into her and holding tightly until Regina relaxed into her. Regina was smiling now, watching Calon try to heave himself up off the floor again. She itched to help him, but he was focused on trying for himself. From her position, Emma whispered into Regina's ear once more. "Tell me why you cried beautiful? What brought those tears on? I know it wasn't just happiness at Calon reaching another milestone." Regina turned in Emma's arms, until she sat sideways on her lap. She looked down and fiddled with a button on Emma's shirt as she spoke. "Henry stood on his own for the first time when he was nine months old. He didn't walk straight away; in fact, I think he was scared of being upright for a long time. He always looked a bit panicked! But I missed him learning to do it. I came home from work one day and the sitter just mentioned it, almost in passing. I raced in to see him and there he was. Just standing, like he'd been able to do for hours. And I had missed it." Regina looked so sad in that moment. Emma placed a finger under Regina's chin and lifted her face up. With a quick glance at Calon to check he was okay, Emma swiftly moved in and captured Regina's lips. Regina moaned at the contact, hands flying in to hold Emma's face to hers. As their lips moved together, twin groans came from the women. Their kisses turned feverish, hot and heavy and their tongues pushed back and for, gaining then losing ground. Just as Regina was pushing Emma backwards, they heard a little gasp and a giggle. Flying apart they looked straight to Calon, and there he sat, eyes wide looking at his mommies. His knees had obviously wobbled enough for him to have come crashing down and he seemed quite perplexed at how he found himself sat on the floor, when only moments before he had been upright, clinging to the sofa. Both moms laughed at his expression and Regina leaned forward and gathered him to her once more, placing a loving kiss to the end of his nose.

"Well, I'm loving this, obviously," Emma said as she squeezed Regina around the waist, "but I must be getting old, because I'm starting to get uncomfortable with all this floor cuddling." Regina made a move to get off her, but Emma pulled her back again. "That doesn't mean I want it to stop, just, ah, can we relocate it. To somewhere a little more comfortable?" Regina got up with Calon and then, with him balanced on her hip, she pulled Emma up and instantly, Emma's arms went back around her girlfriend's waist. She pulled her backwards and they landed on the sofa, Regina's back to Emma's chest and Calon in Regina's arms, playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"So you missed Henry standing for the first time?" Emma thought for sure there would be more to the story. Regina nodded. "I didn't miss many of his firsts, but I had to work and so, sometimes I couldn't share those special moments with him. And his sitters didn't see the significance of what was happening with him. There was no excitement or sense of wonder from them. And then when you yelled! Calon had obviously already stood for you, but you shouted for me so that we could share that moment. I didn't miss it. I love you Emma. I love that we share this beautiful child and we can make memories together. I never imagined being this happy. And it's all down to you, my Emma." Emma kissed the spot where her shoulder met her neck. The spot that if they had been alone, she knew would make Regina moan in pleasure and anticipation. "Mmmm baby, I _love_ making…memories with you" Emma purred into Regina's ear. Regina slapped Emma's arm, but her low throaty laugh gave her away. "Emma! And in front of Calon! How is it that you can bring any conversation round to the bedroom?" Emma laughed in reply. "I think it's you that's got the one track mind there Regina. While I have some incredible memories of us in that particular room…. and your office and the kitchen and oh babe, that one time against the front door….." Regina elbowed her as she grinned at Emma's low seductive voice. Emma shook her head and carried on "anyway, whilst they are just the _best_ memories, I was actually talking about memories as part of this new family of mine. It's been the best year of my life Regina, honestly. I'm having the time of my life."

Regina snuggled back further into Emma's embrace. Calon was settling in for a nap and the three of them lay quietly together. "Tell me about a memory from this year Emma. Tell me about something that has made you happy" Regina said quietly. Emma was silent for a moment as she shifted through her thoughts. "I think it _has_ to be the day I adopted Calon. Just everything about that day was the best. I feel like I can replay the whole day in my head, every word, every detail: I've kept it all in my head, because I don't want to forget the day he legally became my baby boy. We spent the whole day as a family, after the court we went for celebratory burgers and then we came home and just spent the evening together. We let Henry beat us at Pictionary cos I was scared that he would think I loved Calon more than him. Then once the boys were asleep we watched some crappy old movie, that I didn't really watch because I spent the while time just watching you. We fell asleep lying on the sofa together, and it was just one of those perfect days, you know. It was like someone was smiling down on us, because everything seemed to go right. And by rights, it should have been a day where I felt trapped. I've never done relationships or tied myself down. Yet here I was permanently making myself part of a family. Making promises to my perfect boys and perfect girlfriend. It should have scared the hell out of me. But I know that with you and the boys I've found my home. My heart. I hope you've been happy this last year Regina. Because this is it, you'll never get rid of me. I'm here to stay." Regina couldn't move very much due to the small child sleeping against her breast, but she turned her head enough for Emma to see the tears in her eyes and for Emma to be able to kiss her. A soft, loving kiss. The sort that said 'I love you more than anything'. Before Regina's emotions turned her into a mess, Emma pulled back.

"So I've shared my favourite memory. Come on beautiful, I want to hear yours. Apart from the_ hundreds_ of times we've made love that will no doubt be your happiest of memories, think of something amazing from this year." Emma's teasing had brought a smile to her face. Regina ran her fingers through her son's dark locks as she thought. "This will probably seem strange to you, but I think one of my favourite memories is the time I caught the flu. You and Henry were so worried about me, I think the two of you spent most of the time in bed with me. Ever since you've moved in, even before Calon was born and we got together, you've made me feel cherished. But those few days you really looked after me. You took care of everything and made me feel so loved and cared for. There have been other times Emma. Other memories that are so incredibly special. Remember that time you and Henry planned a tree house and then realised there was no way you could build it, so you made a huge sort of fort in the living room with cushions and blankets and pillows. And we had to almost live in for a week before we could convince Henry to take it down. And the day Calon spent all day being sick on you. Anyone else picked him up, nothing. Every single time you held him, it was everywhere. It was so disgusting and yet so funny at the same time! And you took it all on the chin and didn't complain, because you felt you missed out on so much with Henry that even getting vomited on was a special part of being his Ma. But, yes, I think my favourite memory has to be being ill and being so lovingly looked after by you. No one has ever looked after me before Emma. Being married, even growing up, I've never been cared for like that. You're too good to me Emma."

Emma was silent as Regina lay in her arms. It unnerved Regina. She couldn't see her face in the position she was in and she wasn't sure what was going through her mind. "Emma? Say something darling. Please?" She moved a little to try to see Emma. "Regina, you're gonna reduce me to a puddle of mush if you keep on talking like that. I love you baby, and I'll always do those things for you. I can't give you a big fancy home - not that you need another one - or take you on fancy holidays. You'll never get big diamond necklaces from me or racy sports cars. But I'll care for you when you're ill. I'll dry your tears when you cry, after I've cried with you. I'll cook your food when you have to work late and run you a bath when you're stressed. I'll love you forever and I'll do anything it takes to show you that every day." Emma's voice was low and quiet as she spoke reverently to her love.

Very carefully, Regina pulled away from Emma and swung her legs round so that she could stand. Mindful of Calon still sleeping she stood slowly and turned to face Emma. Emma looked confused and her body language was starting to show a little defensiveness. One moment they had been sharing secrets and tender moments and the next, Regina was leaving her. "Emma" Regina said quietly, "we have about two hours before Henry comes home. Why don't we see if we can get this little one to sleep in his cot for a while longer and perhaps you and I can make another bedroom memory?" Emma had never moved so quickly off that sofa!


End file.
